A Cup a Day
by ALonelyStar
Summary: Sometimes a drink helps you relax, sometimes a drink and some company does a better job.


**Title**: A Cup a Day

**Summary: **Sometimes a drink helps you relax, sometimes a drink and some company does a better job.

**Rating:** K

**Pairings**: Hibiki+Alcor

**Notes**: This is Game!verse which is why Alcor's name is never stated. It took a while but I finally managed to finish it! It's a little longer than I imagined it too. Thanks Reveeno for the editing! If anyone has any Hibiki/Alcor requests they can send them to me!

**Prompt: **"Something Hibiki/Alcor having to do with coffee or milk tea? Something warm and fuzzy and fluffy please! ( U w U )"

_DeSu2 is not mine!_

"What are you doing, Shining One?" The man turned to address the teen who stood behind him with raised hands and looked at him with wide eyes. The man cocked his head sideways in confusion when Hibiki lowered his hands and sagged his shoulders in defeat before letting out a small laugh.

"You caught me; I was planning on surprising you." Hibiki admitted and took a seat next to the strange man.

"Oh, I apologize." The man covered his mouth with slim long fingers; he looked like a scolded child and Hibiki had to resist the urge to pet his curly white hair. Hibiki looked around the area, his eyes lingering on the group of refugees near a police station. No doubt the strange man had been observing them.

"You don't have to. How long have you been here?" Hibiki leaned back on the bench. The bench was still intact and quite comfortable compared to the foldable chairs JPs has them sit on during some of their duties. The white-haired man peered at him before copying his movement.

"Hm? I don't recall." He looked towards the group of refugees when he answered. Hibiki gave the man a look before standing up. He patted down his pants to remove any debris from the bend, surprisingly there was nothing.

"Really? Well, hold on for a moment." The man gave him a confused look but Hibiki just gave him a small smile and jogged towards the police station. The small group huddled away from him but he paid them no heed and instead made his way towards the station doors. Sure enough, a group of JPs Officers were unloading boxes on a foldable table. Hibiki skipped the group and made his way around the boxes and towards a small black machine in the corner of the room. Bottles of water were lines up near the machine. There were small plastic cups and sealed containers next to the machine as well. It didn't take him long to prepare what he needed; when he was done he carefully left the station avoided bumping into any of the refugees. The white haired man was exactly where he was when he left him and Hibiki gave him another smile.

"Here." He offered the man one of the small plastic cups. The man hesitantly took the cup with both hands and brushed his fingers against Hibiki's hand. The white-haired man was surprisingly warm.

"This is..?" He looked down at the black steaming liquid he looked fascinated by it and Hibiki couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Sometimes a drink is all you need to relax. It's coffee so it's not bad." Hibiki took his seat next to the man.

"Relax?" Surprise flitted over the Anguished One's pale face. Hibiki took a sip from his cup and savored the taste. It's been a while since he's had milk with his tea; since the entrance exams if he remembered right. He's been living off coffee and energy drinks for months now; he carefully placed his cup beside him and looked over the pale man.

"You looked a little…worried." Hibiki reached over and pressed his index finger on the man's forehead; the Anguished One stiffened. When the man began to relax Hibiki lowered his hand and motioned him to drink from his cup.

"I see, thank you." The Anguished One took a small sip and then carefully lowered the cup to look at it with childish fascination. It seemed to be one of the more prominent expressions the man has and it was a refreshing change compared to the expressions everyone has been wearing lately.

"Careful, it's hot." Hibiki mentioned a bit late.

"It _is_ hot." The Anguished one muttered and Hibiki laughed.

"See, I told you."

"It's bitter." The pale man brought one of his hands to cover his mouth. Hibiki grabbed his cup and offered it to the man.

"Sorry, they didn't have any milk or sugar left. Try mine, its tea." The Anguished One lowered his own cup and grabbed Hibiki's cup. He took a small sip and then looked down at it with a smile.

"Humans have such complex tastes." Hibiki laughed again and the Anguished One tilted his head sideways in confusion. When his laughter faded away Hibiki plucked the cup of coffee from the pale man and took a sip. The Anguished One stared at him for a few more minutes before drinking from the cup of tea. Slowly, time passed and Hibiki idly realized the crowd of refugees growing.

"Is something wrong?" The Anguished One asked and looked over the growing crowd; Hibiki jumped at the sudden question.

"O-oh, it's nothing." He hurriedly took a sip from the cup and winced. It really was hot. The white-haired man shifted his eyes from the group to the raven haired boy. There was a moment of silence and Hibiki slowly lowered the cup from his lips.

"…it's so surreal." He muttered. He looked down at the dark liquid and for a brief moment he noticed his darken reflection.

"…" The Anguished One remained silent.

"I…One moment, Daichi and I were just finishing up our exams and talking about the new game coming out and now…" Hibiki looked up towards the refugees before looking away again.

"Does it frighten you?" The Anguished One asked softly; never once taking his eyes off the raven haired teen.

Did it truly frighten him? It's been days since he's last seen his family; days since he went to school. His city is in ruins and the government he's relied on is useless. He's been fighting supernatural creatures he never thought existed and he's raised his hands against desperate humans. Was he frightened?

"To have everything you have ever known be taken from you, to have your entire life uprooted. To face each day with uncertainty; it must be frightening, but…" A warm hand gripped his own. Reflexively, Hibiki tried to pull his hand out but the pale man tightened his grip.

"Humans are surprisingly adaptable creatures. I have faith you and your companions will overcome these trials." The man's lip curved into a soft smile and Hibiki stared at him before relaxing and shifted his hand to hold the man's hand.

_I believe you and your companions will overcome these trials._

_I believe you will survive._

"Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you." The Anguished One loosened his grip but didn't remove his hand. He set the cup down and looked over at the refugees; some of who had begun to help the few JPs officers pass out rations and water.

"What for?" Hibiki peered at him.

"For helping me understand." In a blink of an eye the white-haired man was gone. Hibiki jumped in surprised and then hissed when the hot coffee spilled on his hand. He attempted to shake off the liquid but to no avail. He couldn't really wipe it off his pants since he really didn't have access to any washing machine so instead he brought his hand to his mouth and quickly removed it.

"Huh? It's sweet…"


End file.
